Naruto e o portal das almas pedidas
by Deby Gomes
Summary: Fic original. Pedi e tive a permissão da autora para fazer essa fic. Que tipo de confusões Naruto e os outros iriam aprontar se fossem para Hogwarts? Uma nova ameaça esta para surgir quem ganhara essa guerra? [ Fichas Fechadas]
1. Chapter 1

**Oie ****Gente!!!**

**Devem estar se perguntando o que essa autora baka que já está com uma fic de ficha de Naruto que nem a começou está fazendo postando mais uma nova.**

**Pois é não vou citar nomes, mas aconteceu uma coisa "engraçada" com minha prima que eu acabei descobrindo ao entrar ontem no site.**

**Essas duas fics que uma certa pessoa postou no site são de autoria da minha prima Paty Modesto e estão lá na sessão Saint Seiya.**

**A intenção da Paty era postar a versão Naruto assim que ela terminasse as dos CDZ, mas parece que essa pessoa foi mais rápida.**

**Desculpem se estou sendo chata, querendo criar polêmica mais essa é a primeira fic da Paty. Foi com ela que entrou como ficwiter.**

**Pedi e tive a autorização dela para postar a fic.**

**Quem quiser participar mande a ficha.**

**Sinopse:**

**Que tipo de confusões Naruto e seus amigos iriam aprontar se fossem para Hogwarts?**

**O mundo bruxo está em paz mas não por muito tempo. A paz é quebrada por um bruxo maligno com ânsia de poder. Uma nova guerra está para acontecer. Nossos ninjas são obrigados a lutar principalmente depois que esse bruxo ameaça a vida de um deles.**

**Ficha**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Casa da escola: (grifinoria, sonserina, corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa)**

**Características Físicas:**

**Temperamento:**

**Raça: (sangue puro ou mestiço)**

**Qualidade:**

**Defeito:**

**Namorado:**

**O que você vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**Posso mudar o ninja caso o que você pedir já estiver ocupado:**

**Ninjas:**

**Naruto:**

**Sasuke:**

**Neji:**

**Gaara:**

**Shino:**

**Shinkamaru:**

**Kiba:**

**Kakashi:**

**Sai:**

**Itachi:**

**Deidara:**

**Sasori:**

**Haku:**

**Lee: (não deixem ele sozinho gente)**

**É isso se alguém quiser participar me mande a ficha, por favor.**

**Fico por aqui e espero que me entendam.**

**Bjss**


	2. Escolhidas

Fichas Escolhidas Naruto: Lily Fortevil 

**Sasuke: Helena Donskoi**

**Neji: Yume Ren**

**Gaara: Elise Jons**

**Shino: Kimiko Mezani**

**Shinkamaru: Aléxis Jones**

**Kiba: Sarah Su**

**Kakashi: Mei Matsumura**

**Sai: Sayuri Sakamoto**

**Itachi: Mei Maehara**

**Deidara: Misa Yagami**

**Sasori: Yuki Tsukihime**

**Haku: Hanna Yuki**

**Lee: Jumm Kaname**

**Oi Pessoal**

**Esses são os meninos e as escolhidas.**

**Esqueci de dizer, mas os meninos não serão ninjas aqui, eles também serão bruxos**

**A Fic já vem ai**

**Kissus**


	3. O Início

Naruto não me pertence só os peguei emprestado.

Esse capitulo ta imenso, mas espero que gostem.

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos a fic.

**O Início**

Já passava da meia noite quando Umbridge desligou a televisão depois do último noticiário noturno.

"Trouxas não a nada que preste" – ela resmungou

Verificou se tudo estava trancado e estava se preparando para dormir quando um barulho lhe chama a atenção.

"Parecem bruxos aparatando" – pensou, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada. Antes que percebesse já havia cinco bruxos a sua volta. A mulher estava cercada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caia uma chuva fortíssima na manhã seguinte. O relógio marcava vinte para as onze, apesar da hora tardia uma garota dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto. Pouco depois sua mãe entra no aposento com tudo disposta a arrancar a filha de cama.

Helena – a mãe a sacudia – Acorda filha o trem da escola sai daqui a vinte minutos.

Ao ouvir as palavras da mãe a garota da um pulo da cama, se veste rapidamente e sai com tudo ate a estação de King's Cross

Helena corria que nem louca pelas ruas trombando nas pessoas. Seus cabelos eram verdes, lisos ate os ombros, sua franja caia pelos olhos também verdes dificultando sua visão por causa da chuva que caia.

Finalmente a garota chega a estação e se prepara para atravessar correndo a barreira mágica que levava ao trem da escola. Por causa da chuva a menina perdeu o controle do carinho e acabou atropelando...

A maioria dos alunos já tinham chegado para o embarque. Do lado de fora do trem dois rapazes um moreno e o outro loiro conversavam, na verdade discutiam, o loiro zuava o moreno que tinha suas roupas colocadas pelo avesso.

Tinha que ser você mesmo Teme vir para escola vestido desse jeito

Já falei que a culpa não é minha Dobe. A culpa é daquele cretino do Itachi que fez o favor de me acordar com um grito mentindo que estávamos atrasados para o embarque

Sasuke você é um idiota sabia? – o loiro não perdia a chance de irrita-lo

Naruto vai se...

Estavam nessa discussão boba havia horas. Sasuke olhava emburrado em direção ao irmão que conversava com outro loiro e um ruivo, os três não paravam de rir da cara do Uchiha mais novo. O garoto estava quase indo em direção ao irmão quando de repente...

Tabum – um carinho desgovernado o atropela em cheio. O garoto ficou completamente atordoado estatelado no chão. A garota que controlava o carinho ficou estática, Naruto nem se mexeu.

Ai Itachi um carinho acabou de atropelar seu irmão uh – Deidara o informou

Itachi saiu correndo para socorrer o irmão. Com raiva começou a brigar com a garota

Você não olha por onde anda não? – enquanto carregava um Sasuke completamente abobado, falando coisas sem sentido.

Vejo estrelas ah olha não é o planeta anão? – Sasuke só falava merda

Deidara caiu na gargalhada, Naruto também ria deixando Itachi mais irrritado

Não é motivo para risadas seus idiotas

Helena ia responder quando alguém a interrompe

A culpa foi do babaca do seu irmão que estava na frente – a garota que falara tinha cabelos avermelhados, olhos dourados, pele branquinha e baixinha.

Mei me acuda foi um acidente

A garota chamada Mei olhava feio para o Uchiha mais velho.

Que baboseira é essa? – perguntou o rapaz ríspido

A menina não da a mínima atenção, arrasta a amiga e as duas saem dali.

HAUAHUAHAUU ficou no vácuo Itachi – Sasori tirava com sua cara

Ninguém ignora Itachi Uchiha – disse ele se levantando de um salto indo atrás da garota

Dentro do trem três garotas procuravam uma cabine. A primeira de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, pele morena, corpo definido, seus olhos cinzas procuravam algum lugar que pudessem ficar. A segunda possuía cabelos roxos, lisos e cumpridos, olhos azuis turquesa e a última era baixinha de longos cabelos castanhos, encaracolados, olhos violeta seguia atrás das amigas.

Não tem lugar ta tudo cheio

Ficou louca Elise tem lugar nessa cabine – disse a amiga apontando para uma cabine que era ocupada apenas por três rapazes.

Não quero incomodar ninguém Kimiko

Bobagem – Retrucou a terceira abrindo com firmeza a porta da cabine e entrando nela

Os rapazes ergueram os olhos para as recém chegadas

Vocês se importam se ficarmos aqui?

O ruivo permaneceu quieto e indiferente, o de cabelos castanhos mal ergueu os olhos do livro que lia o moreno foi um pouco mais simpático.

Claro sou Shino Aburame, o ruivo é o Gaara Sabaku e esse é Neji Hyuuga

Yume sorriu, Kimiko entrou logo depois e Elise nem se mexeu. Impaciente Yume arrasta a amiga, mas a garota ainda estava relutante para entrar um puxão mais forte de Yumi e sem aviso faz Elise se desequilibrar fazendo-a cair no colo de Gaara.

A garota corou sem graça, Shino sorriu simpático, ate mesmo Neji ergueu os olhos do livro para observar a reação do ruivo.

Com calma e ainda indiferente Gaara se afasta um pouco ficando do lado da garota.

Desculpa – murmurou

Não tem problema – ele retrucou

Passado o constrangimento as garotas conversavam com os rapazes, o melhor só Shino falava, pois Neji não parava de ler o livro e Gaara olhava pela janela com uma expressão entediada.

Oh Shino o que tem ai dentro? – perguntou Kimiko curiosa pela caixinha de papelão que Shino segurava.

A minha aranha de estimação – respondeu ele erguendo a tampa da caixa e ao fazer isso as garotas deram um pulo e gritaram Elise voltara a pular no colo de Gaara que tentava desesperadamente se soltar mas a garota não saia de lá nem com reza brava. Neji ergueu os olhos do livro com uma risadinha e disse bem baixo para Yumi

Covarde

Yumi ergueu os olhos para o garoto encarando-o só assim ela pode reparar nos olhos perolados do rapaz a sua frente.

Você é muito arrogante Hyyuga – disse ela sarcástica tirando o livro de suas mãos.

Neji ficou estático com a reação da garota Shino e Gaara se entreolharam o ruivo ate parou de tentar se desvencilhar de Elise para observar. Nenhuma garota jamais desafiou o Hyuuga antes.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo ate Kimiko se pronunciar.

- Gente olha estamos chegando – informou ela

Finalmente depois de muito tempo de viagem o trem diminui a marcha e para na estação. Os alunos começam a se arrumar e sair das cabines para fora. Ainda chovia forte dificultando o desembarque.

Alunos do primeiro ano aqui – gritou um homem muito alto

O gigante levou-os ate o lago, na margem dele havia cem barquinhos enfileirados prontos para leva-los ao castelo.

Só quatro em cada barco – gritou Hagrid

Os alunos foram se acomodando. Naruto fazia uma bagunça daquelas junto com outro moreno de cabelos tigelinha. Os dois estavam tão agitados que acabaram virando o barquinho fazendo-o virar levando junto duas garotas que os acompanhavam.

Seu imbecil – gritou uma garota de olhos verdes escuros, cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados – Hoje você morre – completou puxando a varinha...

Você não é capaz de lançar nenhum feitiço to certo – afirmou Naruto só para provoca-la

Você me paga

Junn uma garota de olhos azuis gelo, cabelos roxos com reflexos azulados não perdeu um minuto para se lançar sobre Lee e o derrubar novamente no lago.

Antes que as coisas piorassem Hagrid separou o grupo. Naruto ficou ao lado de Neji e Lee de Sai.

A primeira gracinha que fizer Uzumaki vai se arrepender - ameaçou o Hyuuga com a varinha na mão o loiro engoliu em seco muito consciente do que Neji era capaz de fazer.

A flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como vidro, o castelo ficava cada vez maior a medida que avançavam. Os barquinhos pararam num túnel escuro onde os alunos desembarcaram. Uma garota de cabelos negros quase azul marinho, olhos azuis esverdeados de pele bem branca salta do barquinho de um pulo atropelando com tudo um rapaz moreno que retrucou com raiva.

Presta atenção sua avoada.

Ah eu machuquei você bebê?

Sai estava louco para dar uma resposta desdenhosa, mas Sasuke o segurou pelo braço.

Calma Sai relaxa – disse ele frio passando por Helena e jogando-a no lago para se vingar do episodio do carinho

Ops – Exclamou ele cínico enquanto a garota saia do lago mais encharcada se era possível com aquele temporal todo

(Gota) Putz Sask que gentileza – disse Sai balançando a cabeça.

Depois de subirem uma passagem estreita eles finalmente chegam ao castelo. Hagrid bateu três vezes na porta.

A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e vestes verde-esmeralda. Tinha um aspecto muito severo e duro.

Alunos do primeiro ano, Profª Minerva McGonagall – apresentou Hagrid

Obrigada Hagrid eu cuido deles daqui em diante – Ela escancarou a porta, marchando com firmeza pelo corredor. O saguão era enorme, as paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, uma imponente escada de mármore levava aos andares superiores.

A professora os levou para uma salinha pequena ao lado do salão principal. Quando o último aluno se aproximou ela se virou para encara-los.

Bem vindos a Hogwarts – Disse Minerva- O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes vocês serão selecionados por casas que será uma espécie de família para vocês em Hogwarts. São quatro casas Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Seus acertos lhe renderam pontos enquanto os erros lhes farão perder. Voltarei daqui a pouco para recebe-los aguardem em silêncio

Dizendo isso ela se retirou. Muitos alunos tinham um ar excitado.

Cinco minutos depois que pareceram uma eternidade a professora voltara para busca-los.

A seleção vai começar agora queiram me acompanhar.

A professora voltara a marchar pelo saguão parando em frente as portas de um salão. Com um safanão ela escancarou a porta.

Bem vindos ao salão principal

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua 

**Primeiro capitulo finalmente terminado espero que gostem.**

**A seleção é só no próximo**

**Ate lá**

**Bjsss**


	4. Seleção e Confusões

Naruto não me pertence.

Deixando os avisos de lado vamos ao capitulo. Boa leitura

**2. Seleção e Confusões **

Com um safanão a professora escancarou a porta e os alunos do primeiro ano se virão diante de toda a escola. Com um gesto McGonagall os fez parar em frente à mesa dos professores entre os calouros e os professores havia um chapéu sujo e remendado sobre um banquinho. Atrás deles estavam dispostas às mesas onde se sentavam os alunos.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes vocês porão o chapéu e se sentaram no banquinho para a seleção. Naruto Uzumaki

O loiro se adiantou com um pulo atropelando as pessoas na sua frente.

- Grifinoria! – anunciou o chapéu a mesa da casa aplaudia-o educadamente

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Grifinoria! – disse o chapéu uma segunda vez. Sasuke foi se sentar ao lado de Naruto indiferente a algazarra que o loiro fazia

- Neji Hyuuga – Chamou a professora

O rapaz se sentou no banquinho

- Corvinal! – anunciou o chapéu e dessa vez a mesa do canto direito aplaudia freneticamente quando Neji se uniu a eles

- Gaara Sabaku

- Sonserina! – gritou o chapéu dessa vez foi a mesa da Sonserina fazer barulho

- Shino Aburame

- Corvinal! – disse o chapéu mais uma vez

- Shinkamaru Nara

- Corvinal! – falou o chapéu e o rapaz foi se sentar ao lado de Shino tranquilamente

- Kiba Inuzuka

- Grifinoria!

O rapaz se sentou-se à mesa correspondente no minuto que a professora chamava:

- Kakashi Hatake

O rapaz alto, cabelos prateados arrepiados nem escutou McGonagall chama-lo estava ocupado concentrado na leitura de um livrinho isso só lhe ocorreu quando Sai o empurrou.

- Vai logo Kakashi – mandou Sai ríspido

- Lufa- Lufa – anunciou o chapéu a mesa da casa aplaudia o rapaz, mas ele nem parecia ouvi-la, pois voltara a concentrar a atenção ao seu livrinho.

- Sai – Chamou a professora

- Sonserina

- Itachi Uchiha

- Sonserina!

- Ah que benção to livre do meu irmão – comemorou Sasuke de sua mesa

- Sasori

- Corvinal! – disse o chapéu

- Haku

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Rock Lee

- Grifinoria!

- Deidara

- Sonserina

Depois dos meninos foi a vez das meninas. A professora desenrolou outro pergaminho e começou a chamá-las...

- Lily Fortevil!

- Sonserina! – anunciou o chapéu e a garota foi para sua mesa mostrando a língua para Naruto

- Helena Donskoi!

- Sonserina! – a garota saiu correndo quase tropeçando indo se sentar ao lado de Lily

- Ren Yume!

- Corvinal!

Neji suspirou. Shino deu risadas de sua cara.

-Elise Jones!

- Grifinoria!

- Kimiko Mezane!

- Corvinal!

Depressa a garota deixou o banquinho e foi se sentar ao lado de Shino.

- Aléxis Jones!

Uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros, longos, olhos verdes - azulados, corpo definido sentou-se no banquinho para a seleção...

- Grifinoria! – disse o chapéu, a garota levantou-se do banquinho e foi se sentar com os colegas da casa.

- Sahah Su!

Uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros, olhos cor de mel, pele bem branquinha se adiantou corando.

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Mei Matsumura

A garota de cabelos negros, batendo na altura dos ombros, olhos azul-cinzentos se adiantou depressa.

- Sonserina!

- Sayuri Sakamoto

- Corvinal!

- Mei Maehara!

- Sonserina!

- NÃO! – Itachi exclamou alto Deidara não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar com a cara do Uchiha

- Ta reconhecendo ela Itachi?

- Vai se ferrar loiro

- Yuki Tsukihime!

Uma garota de olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor lisos com franjinha não demorou a se sentar no banquinho

- Grifinoria

- Hanna Yuki!

Uma garota de olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos loiros-pálido presos por uma trança, de aparência infantil se adiantou...

- Lufa-Lufa – a garota se levantou e foi se sentar na sua mesa e ficou o tempo todo encarando Haku.

- Junn Kaname

- Sonserina

- Misa Yagami

A última aluna a ser selecionada se adiantou depressa. A garota possuía longos cabelos ruivos, olhos de cor cinza, um corpo bonito. Logo que se sentou o chapéu anunciou:

- Sonserina!

A professora Minerva recolheu o banquinho e o chapéu e os levou embora no mesmo momento que o diretor se levantava.

- Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts – disse Dumbledore agradavelmente – Antes do banquete começar alguns avisos. Alunos do primeiro ano fiquem sabendo que a Floresta Negra é proibida a todos os estudantes. Quem quiser entrar para a equipe de quadribol de sua casa procure Madame Hooch. Obrigado.

Assim que se sentou todos os pratos se encheram de comida.

**Mesa da Lufa-Lufa**

Hanna conversava despreocupadamente com Sarah. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que a taça que ela enchia de suco de abóbora estava trasbordando, isso só lhe ocorreu quando um rapaz moreno, que por sinal era o mesmo que ela encarara reclamou.

- Presta atenção no que ta fazendo – Disse Haku se levantando com o uniforme preto todo sujo de laranja.

- Ai desculpa – pediu Hanna se levantando para ajudar o rapaz a limpar a roupa. Sarah tava risadinhas abafadas.

O banquete prosseguiu. Assim que ele terminou o diretor se levantou mais uma vez.

- Alunos do primeiro ano acompanhem os monitores ate seus dormitórios.

Aléxis não prestara a mínima atenção nas palavras de Dumbledore. Estava distraída olhando para o teto encantado e nem viu o monitor da grifinoria se afastar do salão.

Ao perceber que era a única primeranista na mesa, levantou-se rapidamente a fim de seguir o monitor.

Correu para o saguão encontrando um grupinho de alunos que iam em direção a um corredor.

"Legal achei eles" – pensou e começou a segui-los novamente distraída e crente que aqueles eram alunos da sua casa quando trombou com tudo em um rapaz que estava cercado de garotas.

- Você não olha por onde anda não?

- Você que andava por ai avoada e a culpa é minha? – as garotas em volta deles começaram a rir

- Não sabia que alunos da grifinoria eram tão engraçadinhos – retrucou ela

- Grifinoria? – perguntou ele franzindo as sombracelhas as garotas recomeçaram a rir – Aqui só tem alunos da Corvinal.

- Corvinal? – perguntou corando não deu tempo de ele responder saiu correndo para o saguão principal ao som das risadas dos alunos daquela casa.

**Sala Comunal da Sonserina**

Assim que chegou ao salão comunal da Sonserina, o monitor tratou de mostrar a porta do dormitório das garotas e dos garotos. Conversando Deidara não prestou a mínima atenção a suas palavras.

- Vamos subir logo Itachi qual é a porta mesmo?

Querendo pregar uma peça no amigo o Uchiha respondeu.

- A da direita

O loiro subiu todo animado abrindo a primeira porta que viu e ao fazer isso foi recebido com um grito

-** AIII TARADO!! – **gritou Helena branca de susto

-**Aqui é o dormitório das garotas sua anta** **– **gritou Misa

- **Fora! Fora – **gritou Misa e Deidara saiu antes que a garota tacasse o livro que estava lendo em sua cabeça

**- Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii você me paga – **gritou o loiro irritado o Uchiha nem ligou se esticando na poltrona dando gargalhadas da sua cara.

No dia seguinte os alunos receberam o horário das aulas. A primeira aula era a de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Como o professor não tinha chegado os alunos foram se acomodando.

Mei estava decidida a pegar um lugar bem à frente. Achou um perfeito com vista para o lago, mas quando ia sentar-se Kakashi sentou nele primeiro lendo como sempre seu livrinho.

- Oh eu ia sentar ai – reclamou a garota

- Falou bem ia – Kakashi retrucou

- E ainda vou sai já daí – ameaçou ela com a varinha erguida

- Se pensa que eu tenho medo dessa varinha ta enganada.

- Irritante – xingou ela

- Mimada – ele revidou

- O que disse? – e os dois começaram uma guerra verbal.

Do outro lado da sala Sasori conversava com Deidara. O ruivo balançava a cabeça indignado enquanto o loiro aprontava uma travessura.

- Presta atenção Sasori – pediu ele tocando fogo em um fogo de artifício com a varinha

**- ART IS A BANG – **gritou ele o fogo explodiu voando pela sala toda, algumas fagulhas foram parar no uniforme de Yuki e a roupa dela pegou fogo.

- Ah to em chamas - a garota gritou

Sasori correu para ajudar a garota a apagar o fogo. Deidara saiu de fininho.

Do outro lado da sala Sarahbrincava com Akamaru e conversava com o dono dele.

- Como ele é fofinho – exclamou Sarah fazendo carinho no cachorinho

- Lindo que nem o dono – Kiba se gabava deixando a garota sem-graça.

- **O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – **perguntou o professor nada satisfeito com o mercado que tava a sala

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continua**

**Oi gente**

**Finalmente saiu o 2º capitulo espero que gostem**

**Bjsss**


	5. As Quatro Maldições Imperdoáveis

Naruto não me pertence só os peguei emprestado.

Agora vamos ao capitulo. Boa leitura.

**3. As Quatro Maldições Imperdoáveis **

O professor olhava a bagunça da sala nada satisfeito. Como se não ligasse para a confusão ele entrou na sala arrumando a bagunça com a varinha. Depois de tudo arrumado ordenou:

- Silencio todos sentados – ele mandou – Meu nome é Moody sou o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Sem mais enrolação vamos ao assunto então

A classe finalmente estava quieta. Moody continuou.

- Hoje discutiremos maldições. Elas têm vários graus de força e forma. Existem quatro maldições que são severamente punidas pelas leis da magia alguém sabe me dizer quais são?

As mãos de Neji, Shinkamaru e Shino se ergueram.

- Qual? – perguntou para Shinkamaru

- A maldição Imperius – respondeu o Nara entediado

Moody levantou-se da cadeira, abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e tirou um frasco de vidro. Dentro dele corriam três aranhas negras.

O professor pôs a mão no frasco, pegou uma aranha, apontou a varinha para ela e ordenou:

- **IMPERIO!**

Imediatamente a aranha saltou da mão de Moody para um fino fio de seda e começou a se balançar para frente e para trás como se estivesse num trapézio, deu uma cambalhota no ar, Moody sacudiu a varinha e a aranha se ergueu entre duas patas traseiras e saiu dançando um inconfundível sapateado.

As garotas riram – o professor não ficou muito satisfeito

- Acharam engraçado? – rosnou ele – Gostariam que eu fizesse isso com vocês?

As meninas pararam assustadas. Naruto, Lee e Kiba se entreolharam.

- Controle total – disse o professor – Eu poderia fazê-la saltar pela janela, se afogar, se enfiar pela garganta de vocês abaixo.

Moody atirou a aranha acrobata de volta no frasco e voltou sua atenção para a classe.

- Alguém conhece outra?

As mãos de Shino e Neji voltaram a se erguer

- Qual? – perguntou a Shino

- A maldição Cruciatus – respondeu

Moody meteu novamente a mão no frasco e pegou outra aranha

- A maldição Cruciatus. Preciso de uma maior para lhes dar uma idéia – apontando a varinha para o inseto ordenou – "ENGORGIO"

A aranha inchou ficando do tamanho de uma tarântula, tornando a apontar a varinha para ela o professor ordenou:

-** CRUCIO!**

Imediatamente as pernas da aranha se dobraram sobre o corpo, ela virou de barriga para cima e começou a se contorcer horrivelmente, não emitia som algum, mas Sasori tinha certeza que se tivesse voz estaria berrando.

"REDUCIO" – Moody exclamou colocando a aranha de volta no frasco

- Dor! Não é se precisa nem de anjinhos nem de facas para torturar alguém quando se é capaz de lançar a maldição Cruciatus. Ela já foi muito popular

- Mas alguém conhece outra?

Pela terceira vez Neji ergueu a mão no ar

- Qual?

- Avada Kedavra – respondeu o Hyuuga sério como se esperasse o que ia acontecer

- Ah sim a maldição Avada Kedavra a maldição da morte

O professor pôs novamente a mão no frasco tirando o último inseto que permaneceu parado, demasiado assustado para se mexer.

- **AVADA KEDAVRA – **berrou Moody

Houve um relâmpago ofuscante de luz verde um rumorejo, como invisível voasse pelo ar. Instantaneamente a aranha tombou de lado, sem uma única marca, mas inconfundivelmente morta. O professor empurrou a aranha morta para um lado.

- Nada bonito! E não existe contramaldição Não há como bloqueá-la.

A classe ficara parada e silenciosa. As meninas encaram incrédulas o professor. Itachi e Gaara não tiveram a mínima reação, mas dava para ver que ate eles estavam nauseados. Deidara mexia nos cabelos nervoso, Neji, Sasuke e Sai também ficaram abalados, Shinkamaru e Kakashi finalmente prestavam atenção admirados finalmente Lee resolveu perguntar:

- Professor e a quarta maldição?

- A maldição Dementarius, não é possível demostra-la porque ela não age instantaneamente. Quem é atingido por ela tem a impresão de ter um dementador colado a ela. A alegria e o prazer de viver é todo arrancado dela. A pessoa começa a ficar melancólica e deprimida. Quando a alegria é arrancada toda dela ela mesma se mata.

- Que maldição problemática – resmungou Shinkamaru

- Agora essas quatro maldições IMPERIUS, CRUCIATUS,AVADA KEDAVRA E DEMENTARIUSsão conhecidas como as maldições imperdoáveis. O uso de qualquer uma delas em semelhante humano é suficiente para ganharem uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Peguem suas penas copiem o que vou ditar.

Os alunos passaram o resto da aula copiando dados sobre as maldições.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Obrigada pelas review gente.

Ate o próximo capitulo


	6. O dia das detenções

Adorei escrever esse capitulo. Espero que gostem

**O dia das detenções**

Yuki e Mei corriam como loucas ate os gramados da escola.

As duas haviam perdido a hora e estavam atrasadas para a primeira aula de vôo.

Quando estavam a poucos metros da turma as duas diminuíram o ritmo, porém antes que parassem por completo as duas trombam violentamente com um rapaz loiro de nariz pontudo jogando-o no chão.

O rapaz levanta-se do chão vermelho de raiva e antes que elas se desculpassem ele começou a xingá-las.

- Suas idiotas não olham por andam não?

- Calma Malfoy – pediu Lee simpático – Foi um acidente

- Acidente? Só podiam ser duas sangues ruins mesmo

A atmosfera do local mudou drasticamente. Kakashi segurava Naruto para impedi-lo de partir para cima do outro. Sasori e Itachi encaravam o garoto com chamas nos olhos.

-** O que disse? – **perguntou o Uchiha quase sacando a varinha

- **Como ousa dizer isso? – **perguntou o ruivo

Yuki cobriu o rosto com as mãos e saiu correndo para o outro lado do pátio Sasori foi atrás dela. Já Mei subiu correndo as escadas para dentro do castelo Itachi foi atrás dela prometendo cuidar de Draco depois.

- Parabéns Draco – cumprimentou Gaara sarcástico

- É em matéria grosseria você levou nota 10 – completou Sasuke

- Eu so disse a verdade. Admiro você Gaara um brilhante aluno da Sonserina defendendo san..

Não completou a frase, pois no minuto seguinte estava no chão derrubado por dois feitiços. Gaara e Sasuke estavam de pé, as varinhas em punho, com sorrisos de deboche depois de cada um ter usado um feitiço diferente.

- Que confusão é essa aqui? – perguntou uma voz meiga e infantil

- Fui azarado – respondeu Draco levantando-se e fazendo cara de vitima

- Azarado? – perguntou ela zangada – Que história é essa? Azarado por quem?

- O Uchiha e o Sabaku

A professora se virou para dos dois rapazes, no rosto um sorriso malvado, anunciando com triunfo...

- 20 pontos a menos para a Sonserina 20 a menos para a Grifinoria e uma semana de detenções

- **Mais por quê? – **perguntaram Naruto e Haku ao mesmo tempo incapazes de se conter

- Vocês dois vão fazer companhia a eles 20 pontos a menos para Grifinoria mais uma vez, menos 20 pontos para a Lufa- Lufa e uma semana de detenções também

Ao ouvirem isso os outros alunos explodiram em protestos

- **NÃO É JUSTO – **gritou Lily

- **É DAR DETENÇAO PARA O NARUTO E PARA O HAKU O QUE ELES FIZERAM PARA MERECER ISSO? – **perguntou Hana

- Vocês duas mocinhas vão fazer companhia para eles também 20 pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa , 20 a menos para a Sonserina e uma semana de detenção – e virando-se para os outros alunos completou – A próxima aula já vai começar Já para aula todos vocês

Os alunos acharam melhor sair sem reclamar

A próxima aula seria de poções. Os alunos dirigiram-se as masmorras e aguardam o professor chamar. Quando ele fez um sinal para todos entrarem Ren e Kimiko se sentaram na frente da sala. Neji e Shino armarão seus caldeirões ao lado do delas.

- Hoje iremos fazer a poção do fortalecimento. O método e os ingredientes no quadro negro. Já avisando tomem cuidado quando acrescentarem o miolo de sanguessuga um miolinho a mais e a poção explodira toda – avisou ele

Snape era um dos professores mais indigesto que os alunos tinham. Para ele apenas o trabalho dos alunos da Sonserina eram bons o resto era tudo um lixo. Hoje resolveu implicar com a poção de Ren e Kimiko fazendo comentários bizarros como sempre.

Kimiko trabalhava com os olhos pregados no chão para evitar encarar o professor. Ao colocar mais miolo de sanguessuga que devia aconteceu a mesmíssima coisa que Snape previra

Buummmm a poção das duas explodiu, o caldeirão ricochetou no caldeirão de Shino e Neji explodindo também a poção dos rapazes. Choviam poções sobre os quatro.

- Que merda – exclamou Neji irritado

- 50 pontos a menos para a Corvinal e uma detenção para cada um de vocês

- Beleza – comemorou Shino sarcástico

Depois da aula de poções era a hora do almoço. Quando Aléxis passava pela mesa da Corvinal em direção a sua Shinkamaru gritou para ela:

- E ai perdida tem certeza que sabe onde fica sua mesa?

- Tenho e mesmo que não soubesse não perguntaria a um preguiçoso de quinta como você

- Problemática sem rumo – gritou ele

- Apático idiota, Preguiçoso – revidou ela

Os dois gritavam cada vez mais alto chamando a atenção de todo o salão principal. Só pararam quando a professora Minerva marchou ate eles

- Sta.Jones Sr. Nara como se atrevem a fazer um estardalhaço desses no salão principal? Dez pontos a menos para Corvinal e para a Grifinoria e uma detenção para cada um de vocês

Shinkamaru ficou pasmo.

- Viu o que você fez sua problemática

- Eu? Você começou

- Vocês vão parar ou terei que tirar mais pontos de cada casa? – a professora aproximou-se deles novamente de cara zangada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No final das aulas daquele dia Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Gaara, Lily e Hana foram a sala da Umbridge para a primeira detenção do dia.

O interior da sala era de dar náuseas no estômago. A parede estava decorada com pratos ornamentais de gatinhos um mais feio que o outro a escrivaninha era forrada com toalhas de crochê rosinha muito bizarra. A professara vestia vestes da mesma cor para combinar com o ambiente

- Acho que vou vomitar – disse Gaara nauseado

- Bonita decoração – comentou Haku dando risadas com Naruto

- Boa noite bardeneiros

- Boa noite professora – disseram todos

- Agora vocês vão escrever umas frases para mim. Vocês – disse ela se referindo a Sasuke e Gaara – Escreveram "Não devo azarar meus coleguinhas" e vocês "Não devo contestar minha professora" Ah usem essas penas – completou ela dando a cada um uma pena preta afiada

Os garotos encostaram a pena no pergaminho e escreveram suas frases soltando exclamação de dor a seguir. As palavras apareceram com tinta vermelha e brilhante ao mesmo tempo que se duplicavam nas costas da mão de cada um deles. Naruto ergueu a cabeça revoltado para a professora que exibia um sorriso doente de satisfação.

- Pois não Uzumaki?

- Não é nada não é mesmo Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke fazendo cara feia para o loiro

A tarefa prosseguiu. Os garotos escreviam suas frases não com tinta mais com o próprio sangue. Isso continuou por mais uma hora ate a professora se declarar satisfeita.

Umbridge os chamou um a um, examinou o corte em suas mãos e disse:

- Ainda não gravou fundo o bastante podem ir por hoje. Recomeçaremos amanha

Os garotos saíram xingando a professora com todos os nomes que vieram a cabeça. Helena e Elise esperavam Sasuke e Gaara na saída

- Essa é a nossa deixa – disse Haku com um sorriso arrastando Naruto que não tinha percebido nada.

Longe dali Shino,Neji, Ren e Aléxis limpavam as cinco masmorras apenas com esfregões para cumprir a detenção. Era um trabalho cansativo e irritante principalmente escutando a briga do Hyuuga e da Ren

- Você é uma anta mesmo foi sua culpa

- Não foi minha culpa – protestou Ren indignada – Foi a Kimiko que pois sanguessuga a mais

- Ta querendo jogar a culpa na amiga é? Além de tonta é cara de pau

- Cala a boca Neji Você que é um idiota como foi deixar explodir seu caldeirão?

- Avoada

- Folgado

- Barraqueira

- MANDAO

- IDIOTA

- METIDO OTÁRIO

- CHEGA – berrou Shino irritado – VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA PORRA AI MERDA TEMOS 4 MASMORRAS AINDA PARA LIMPAR

Kimiko tava risadinhas abafadas. Aos resmungos os quatro voltaram ao trabalho.

Longe dali no escritório do chato zelador Filch Shinkamaru e Aléxis organizavam todos os arquivos da sala para cumprir a detenção que a professora lhes dera. Conversaram bastante no castigo, tanto que depois que ele acabou ambos estavam com uma impressão que tinham um do outro.

"Ate que ele não é tão apático assim"

"Ate que ela não é tão problemática assim"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo

Yuki: Essa maldição é nova inventada por mim. Como ela vai dar trabalho hihihihehehaha risada maligna do mal

Eitir: Supresa essa maldição vai dar o que falar

LeckaChan, Sary-chan,Svit-Kona: Valeu que bom que gostaram continue comentando

Kissus


	7. O Trabalho

Créditos a Mari Sushi pela excelente idéia de fichas.

O nome desse capitulo tem ligação com o próximo.

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos a ele. Espero que gostem.

**5. O Trabalho**

Os meses iam passando, os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais gelados.

Passava uma brisa tão gelada e cortante pelos corredores que os alunos preferiam ficar abrigados na biblioteca ou em suas salas comunais ao invés de encarar aquele frio insuportável.

Sai e Sayuri receberam castigo do zelador após terem explodido chumbinho fedorento no corredor depois da aula de poções.

A manhã seguinte foi trazida junto com o frio e a neve uma avalanche de trabalho para os primeranistas.

Mcgonagall queria duas redações sobre o feitiço para conjurar a vida.

Snape lhes pediu dois rolos de pergaminho sobre o uso das pedras da Lua. O professor de feitiços mais uma redação sobre feitiços defensivos.

A aula da tarde seria de História e Lendas da Magia com a professora Umbridge.

Acho bom essa chata não nos dar nada – comentou Lee com Kakashi

A sala estava uma verdadeira bagunça quando Umbridge chegou, assim que ela bateu a porta da sala foi logo bronqueando:

Calados todos vocês. Naruto Sasuke parem a conversa ou lhes darei detenção.

Ao ouvirem isso os rapazes silenciaram imediatamente, a lembrança do último castigo gravadas na memória e em suas mãos.

Quero uma pesquisa sobre lendas antigas. Vocês farão isso em grupos de quatro. Atenção a eles agora.

Naruto, Lily, Sasuke e Helena um. Neji, Ren, Gaara e Elise outro. Shino, Kimiko, Shinkamaru e Aléxis o próximo. Kiba, Sarah, Kakashi e Mei mais um. Sai, Sayuri, Draco e Pansk o próximo.

Boa sorte com o Draco Sai – desejou Kiba sarcástico Sai amarou a cara para o amigo

Itachi, Mei, Deidara e Misa outro. Sasori, Yuki, Haku e Hana e para encerar Lee, Junn, Ray e Susi vocês tem uma semana nada de desculpas o trabalho será apresentado diante de toda a classe – finalizou a professora no mesmo minuto em que a sineta tocava e os alunos deixavam a sala em bandos para o salão principal jantar.

Depois do jantar os garotos passaram a noite enterrados nos livros tentando dar conta da grande quantidade de trabalho que lhes fora passado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi gente!!!

O capitulo ta curtinho mais os próximos não seram assim.

Bjsss e ate o próximo


	8. A Lenda das Almas Perdidas

Oi gente!!

Esse capitulo também ta pequeno (milhares de sapatos voam em direção a autora) Não me matem os próximos não serão assim.

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos a ele. Espero que gostem.

**A lenda das almas perdidas**

Longe do castelo numa cidadezinha chamada Little Hangleton havia uma fortaleza bem no seu centro.

O lugar era sinistro, com ar pesado e fétido pairando sobre ela.

Nenhum bruxo descende se aventurava por ali tornando-a deserta.

A fortaleza era cercada por grossas e grandes muralhas protegidas por feitiços fidelius e outros feitiços fortes. A segurança do ar era feita por um grande número de dementadores que atacavam ferozmente que ousasse se aproximar; Ferozes lobisomens completavam a segurança pela terra e para garantir feitiços anti-aparatação foram lançados tornando qualquer tentativa de invasão frustrada.

Dentro da Fortaleza um homem alto, encapuzado, cabelos longos vermelhos vivos e olhos cinzas completamente frios estava sentado em uma poltrona negra aguardando por novidades, aos seus pés sua enorme cobra de estimação descansava preguiçosamente. O homem estava furioso.

O silêncio é quebrado por uma batida na porta. Ele ergue os olhos lentamente.

- Entre – ordena com uma voz fria

Um dos servos entra no aposento, estava tremendo e ficava mais pálido a medida que se aproximava de seu senhor. Quando estava a meio metro desse ele se ajoelha perante ao bruxo.

- Quais as novidades? – indaga friamente sem deixar de mostrar irritação

- Mestre Okosha – começou ele com a voz tremida – Já está tudo preparado, nossa espiã já está em Hogwarts procurando a pessoa escolhida

- Excelente – disse ele abrindo um sorriso malvado – Em breve terei a pessoa escolhida em minhas mãos. O Portal das Almas Perdidas logo estará aberto e terei meu irmão de volta para mim.

- O senhor acha que Dumbledore vai deixar isso acontecer tão facilmente? – pergunta os servo inocentemente

Okosha se levanta de um salto sacando a varinha rapidamente, os olhos brilhavam de ódio e raiva quando ordenou:

- **CRUCIO!**

O servo tombou de lado e começou a se contorcer e berrar de dor. Passado algum tempo Okosha ergue a varinha e os gritos cessam. O homem levanta-se do chão arfando e tremendo.

- Nunca mais fale de Dumbledore na minha frente – rosnou ele a medida que ia voltando para sua poltrona negra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts Sai, Sayuri, Draco e Pansky estavam na biblioteca tentando fazer o trabalho que Umbridge lhes passara.

Sai estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com as tiradas e comentários de Draco e Pansky. O rapaz tentava se controlar ao máximo para não imitar Gaara e Sasuke e azarar aquele idiota.

Ao seu lado Sayuri se divertia, Sai geralmente era calmo e educado com as outras pessoas, mas Draco estava conseguindo realmente irrita-lo.

- Será que da pra parar com seus belos comentários e se concentrar no trabalho? – rosnou o moreno, sua mão deslizava devagarinho em direção ao bolso em busca da varinha

- Já vi que voces não brincam em serviço – reclamou Malfoy – Pansky e eu achamos uma lenda interessante a professora vai adorar – completou estendendo a Sai um livro grosso azul-petróleo

Sai pegou o livro e começou a ler a lenda das almas perdidas

"_**AQUELE COM O PODER DE ABRIR O PORTAL DAS ALMAS PERDIDAS NASCERÁ QUANDO O OITAVO MÊS TERMINAR! SÓ ELE SERÁ CAPAZ DE CONTROLAR A ALMA DE TODOS OS BRUXOS QUE VAGAM PELA TERRA. AQUELE COM TAL PODER NASCERÁ QUANDO O OITAVO MÊS TERMINAR"**_

Ao terminar de ler Sai encara os colegas abobado.

- Que porra de lenda é essa? – perguntou surpreso

- Isso não é uma lenda – disse Sayuri – É uma profecia

- Deixem de serem enjoados foi a melhor que encontramos

- Você chama essa merda de melhor? – questionou Sai dessa vez irritado – Se apresentarmos isso a Umbridge nos dará uma de suas melhores detenções.

Os dois rapazes discutiram por mais algum tempo antes de Sai se declarar derrotado. No caminho para a sala de Umbridge o rapaz comentou com Sayuri.

- Vamos levar uma detenção daquelas – disse em voz baixa

Os trabalhos começaram a ser apresentados. Sai só estava pensando no castigo que ia levar, porém, o rapaz se espantou com a reação da professora no final da apresentação.

- Boa lenda nota máxima – disse Umbridge sentando-se em sua mesa

Ao ouvir isso Sai fez uma cara tão cômica de surpresa que fez seus amigos rir ao ver tal visão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

O capitulo ta curtinho, mas os próximos não vão ser assim.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Bjsss


	9. Encontros

Mais um capitulo ta maior que o anterior (leva sapatada).

Naruto não me pertence.

Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo. Boa Leitura.

Encontros 

Depois de uma longa e cansativa semana finalmente o fim de semana havia chegado e com ele um ótimo aviso dizendo o seguinte:

"**Os testes para entrar para o time de quadribol das casas será realizado na quarta-feira à tarde. Alunos interessados em entrar para o time favor procurar o capitão da equipe ou Madame Hooch"**

Abaixo o nome dos capitães e o horário dos testes de cada casa.

Ao lerem o aviso muitos alunos ficaram eufóricos e cheios de vontade de fazer o teste. Mesmo alguns deles tendo problemas com o vôo.

Hum bem que eu gostaria de tentar fazer o teste e você Mei? – perguntou Yuki erguendo os olhos para a amiga

Não tenho certeza ainda. Tenho alguns problemas de vôo – respondeu a garota mexendo na mochila.

Há se o problema é esse porque você não pede aulas particulares de vôo para uma certa pessoa? – perguntou Yuki sorrindo com malicia

Você não ta pensando no...

Isso mesmo Uchiha Itachi – confirmou Yuki

Não ta falando sério né? Ele nem vai olhar para mim

Só vai saber se lhe perguntar. Olha ele lá com o Sasori vamos ate lá – dizendo isso Yuki começa a arrastar Mei em direção aos dois rapazes

Eu não vou falar com ele na frente do Sasori – disse Mei quase gritando – Yuki pára com isso

Yuki nem ligou para as palavras de Mei e continuava a arrasta-la pelo corredor. Morta de vergonha a garota tentava se desvencilhar da amiga, mas sem sucesso, quando estavam a meio metro dos rapazes numa última tentativa de se libertar de Yuki Mei acaba tropeçando e caindo com tudo aos pés de Itachi e Sasori.

Ta legal? – perguntou Itachi ajudado-a a se levantar. Mei não sabia onde enfiar a cara

I-I-Itachi-Kun as-sabe o que é...

O Uchiha encarava a garota incentivando-a a falar e como a garota não conseguia Yuki resolveu ajudar.

Sasori- Kun me ajuda com a lição de transformação? – pediu arrastando o rapaz, o ruivo já percebendo do que se tratava concordou com um sorriso deixando Itachi e Mei sozinhos.

Bom – começou novamente a garota – Será que você pode me ajudar a treinar para o teste de quadribol? - Mei finalmente tinha conseguido fazer o pedido, mas estava crente que ele não aceitaria porém...

O Uchiha que estava esperando uma coisa muito mais séria que aquilo ergueu os olhos para a garota completamente vermelha dando um meio sorriso.

Claro! Vamos para o campo treinar – dizendo isso o rapaz pega a mão da garota e a arrasta em direção ao campo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso na biblioteca Junn tentava passar as lições de sexta para Lee. O rapaz ficara internado na ala hospitalar por causa de uma mordida de uma planta na aula de herbologia e por isso tinha perdido todas as aulas do dia.

Não Lee "ehwaz" significa parceria e não defesa

Desculpa Junn essas runas são um saco. Qual palavra significa defesa mesmo?

"Eiwaz" elas são muito parecidas é normal confundir. Bom acabamos com as runas vamos agora a lição de Astronomia – disse Junn puxando mais alguns livros para perto Lee suspirou de tédio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah e Misa passeavam pelo jardim em companhia de Kiba e Deidara. Fazia um sábado ensolarado e quente e os quatro pararam bem na frente do lago para aprecia-lo.

Putz como ta calor hoje heim – reclamou Misa se abanando Sarah concordou

Eu daria tudo por um copo de suco de abóbora geladinho – disse Sarah fechando os olhos cansados

Tem um jeito bem fácil de espantar o calor Sarah – disse Kiba exibindo um sorriso travesso

Concordo com o Kiba uh – o loiro também havia se levantado pronto a fazer mais uma travessura

As garotas nem tiveram tempo de se virar, num movimento rápido Deidara e Kiba colocam-se atrás delas jogando-as com tudo no lago.

Kiba você me paga – gritou Sarah fingindo estar brava

Deidara seu seu – Misa tentava achar um xingamento descente – Seu oxigenado – terminou rindo

Os dois rapazes caíram na gargalhada pulando no lago a seguir juntando-se as garotas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No saguão principal Kakashi encontrou Mei andando sozinha, a garota parecia estar com algum problema

Mei ta tudo bem?

Pareço estar com algum problema? – perguntou agressiva, a garota apertava uma carta mão...

Eu só queria ajudar. Ah esquece você é muito mimada mesmo – disse Kakashi virando-se para ir embora

Espera Kakashi eu conto

Kakashi se virou, Mei lhe mostrou a carta que estava na sua mão. O Hatake começa a ler e em seguida tomou a mão da garota segurando-a entre as suas.

Sinto muito pela morte de seu coelhinho

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mesa da corvinal Shino, Kimiko, Neji e Ren conversavam um pouco mais à vontade. Neji e Ren tinham decidido parar de brigar e levavam o papo calmamente.

E ai Ren vai tentar fazer o teste de quadribol? – perguntou Neji pousando o copo na mesa

Lógico porque não? – retrucou Ren

Boa sorte – disse o Hyuuga – "Vai precisar" – pensou sério

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Lily, Helena e Elise estavam nas arquibancadas conversando, na verdade discutindo; Aquela velha tensão entre as casas.

Como é Naruto repete? – pediu Lily em um tom sério

Com prazer. Uma sonserina nunca passaria pelo gol que eu defendo – repetiu o loiro no maior cinismo que conseguiu reunir

Você não ta falando sério Gaara? Esta mesmo querendo me desafiar? – perguntou Elise observando o ruivo.

Gaara encarou a garota a sua frente com um certo ar de desprezo.

Hum mostre-me o que uma grifinoria é capaz – disse lançando o desafio

Não to com vontade – disse Elise não aceitando a provocação

Ta com medo é? Cadê a coragem grifinoria? Sua medrosa

Sasuke encarava Helena com seu cínico sorriso habitual, um gesto que só servia para irritar mais a garota.

Qual é o problema Helena. Não está a altura é? – Sasuke sabia ser irritante quando queria

As três garotas se levantaram de um pulo encarando os rapazes que riam debochadamente de suas caras.

Vamos para o campo! Agora – gritaram as três ao mesmo tempo

Ainda rindo Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto se levantaram. Aquele desafio iria ser divertido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na biblioteca Hanna tentava alcançar um livro que estava muito alto. Tomando impulso à garota da um salto conseguindo bater de leve no livro. O problema é que ele era muito pesado e despencou lá de cima em direção a cabeça de Hanna, porém antes que ele a atingisse um rapaz de cabelos cumpridos amparou a pancada com a mão.

Ufa foi por pouco – exclamou Haku estendendo-lhe o livro – Presta atenção da próxima vez Hanna

Obrigada – agradeceu Hanna – Ta fazendo o que aqui Haku?

Terminar a redação de poções. Aquele chato do Snape professor dos diabos – reclamou o rapaz

Hanna sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele. Como ela também não tinha feito a redação ela se ofereceu para ajuda-lo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso no campo de quadribol Itachi estava tendo mais trabalho com Mei do que imaginava. A garota não dava uma adentro.

Mei a vassoura faz o que você manda! Vem aqui – pediu o Uchiha mais velho

A garota foi em direção a ele. Itachi montou-a na vassoura e em seguida montou atrás dela.

Viu? Agora vou subir ela devagar

**Não vai dar certo! A vassoura vai me derrubar! Ela me odeia – **gritava a garota desesperada

Ela não te odeia e nem vai te derrubar – disse Itachi rindo da cena cômica de histeria que a garota armava – Você só precisa de jeito para lhe dar com ela

Depois de um longo treino Mei já estava voando razoavelmente bem um feito que não escapou a atenção do Uchiha.

Voce foi muito bem amanhã a gente tenta de novo – disse Itachi

A garota sorriu. Estava tonta e pálida. Itachi já tinha percebido que Mei não estava bem e correu para ampara-la antes que ela batesse no chão.

Mei desmaiou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua 

**Oi gente!!!**

**Dessa vez o capitulo ta maior. **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Ate o próximo e obrigada por que o ler.**

**Bjsssss**


End file.
